hetalia hotel
by Sa-chan01
Summary: Read and find out...Please its my first one and i'm terrible at writing summarys...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my, names Sa-chan 01 I thought of this story because I of course an a anime fangirl and my favorite genre in reverse harem so I couldn't help but think of this story line. So heres the summary. (also sorry for incorrect spelling)

The countries of hetalia really do exist but the gov't thought the public would freak out if people version of country exsisted and how the country feelings is linked to how the economics, social, and religion would affect them. It also made them targets for getting assassinated because it was belived at one point that if you kill them you take down the that the gov't decided to keep them in one house to keep them protected at all cost, but they have at least one care taker to care of them. The courent care taker is now 51 and is married to Marcus Dart and Mother of her 20 year old daughter Alex Dart.

They are the family members that of this or 2/3 only now , oh I'm not naming names ….*cough,* Alex *cough,cough.* "I heard that!" Whatever! Anyway the mother got into an accident and broke her leg and can't work for sixityone days or two months then the clueless Alex decide to volunter as tribute! "Hey!" Alex yelled at me. So if you wanna find out what will happen to Alex please read it!

P.S. I'm very new to this so yeah I may suck for now but I'll try to get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Okay first character intro!first intro and only one! ...ALEX!

"Alex come on up!" she looked up from here laptop "Alright." She walked up next to me.

"Okay hello my name is Alex Dart I'm 20 years old and currently looking for a jo-" "pft hahahaha!" I burst in laughter. "What's so funny Sa-chan!" "nothing just , just read and you'll understand." " What ever! I'm currently looking for a job and live with my father, and my mother is not dead her jobs keeps from coming home! Oh! And if your bussiness and have any openings please call me ! its XXX-XXX-XXXX please call if you have job opening ! I enjoy reading and playing video games and eat all kinds of food. What else… oh yeah in my free time I sometimes draw or play the violin. Hhmmm that's it."

"Okay say bye now" "Alright see ya." I grab her arm "That's it! Your not going to say anything to encourge the readers!" "Please read the story, happy?" she walked back to her laptop. "lets just start the story"

Alex was on her computer looking for a job. "Okay lets see… chef? Hhmm lets put that on the maybe list. Reporter!?Oh no I hate having to talk to people especially strangers NEXT!hhmm…" continued to scroll up and down the page reading the job openings that were close in the area. "…I'll make some hot chocolate to clear my head." She thought out loud. Alex got up and went to the kitchen to start making a cup of hot started to think about having to find a job fast and quick so she could stop being a bother to her father.(hehehe that rhymed) "ALEX!" burst in throught the door. "GET IN THE CAR WE HAVE TO GO!" Alex was curious about what was wrong but was afraid to ask him with the wild look in his eyes. "COME ON LETS GO!" He ran out then was followed by Alex who wass worried about him.

In the car

"ummm dad? What's wrong?" alex finally got enough courge to ask him. "it's your mother she's in the hospital." he said quickly . "WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me in the house!" "look I was just told too so let's just get there quickly to see how bad is." Alex looked at her father dumbfounded. " What do you mean you just found out you're her husband you should be told first of her accident." " Your mom's job…um .. well .. god that idiot america stop trying to be hero he should of just took her to a hospital." "uum what?" " Let's just say there's a docter there but a terrible one and his name is Dr. America and thought he could be the hero and save her but things didn't go as planed." "Did he make it worse!?" Alex asked in a worried tone. "NO! Don't worry she's going to be alright." "Okay but what does that have to do with them not telling you first?" "Well went with her and guessed that they should call her best friend first then the husband last or something I don't know what he was thinking at all." ….." alex didn't know what to say….

Waiting room\ hospital room

They rushed into the hospital with worried faces. "Mom are you alright?! Where's that idiot Dr. America at ?! did he make the injury worse?!" gave glare to when she heard alex say America. "don't worry I'm fine just a broken leg." Alex and both breathe a sigh of relief. "… what did I say about talking about my bosses Marcus?" froze "uumm it slipped out." 's cheeks turned red. sighed "Don't worry about this ' ' fellow it's alright Alex." "But mom-!" "No buts." Alex stayed quite. When says no buts it definetly means to sit down and stay quiet, is what started to think. " The docter said I'll be fine and will let me go tomorrow, I'll rest for one more day at home then head back to work." Alex and started dombfounded "You can't work with a broken leg," Alex and said at the same time. " And you need more then one day to rest it !" Alex added on who was soon followed on by her father, "She's right, you don't want to make the injury worse then it already is." " Well if I don't work then who will? I have no replacements Marcus! You know that!." "Then I'll do it!" Alex said with a worried look on her face. "NOOO YOU CAN'T!" shouted with a look of terror. Alex shrinked away "Well I have no other job at the moment and can fill in for you until your better." looked at ," She can do it." "Marcus!?" "She can do it , she is your daughter meaning she is capable by law to enter the Manor." Alex had a puzzled look on her face. "The Manor?" " That's something you don't need to worry about at all." said quickly. "Mom what ever it is you have to do at the 'Manor'I can handle it, I'm a grown women for crying outloud." looked at her daughter. "… Fine only until I can walk again." grabbed some paper and started to write quickly. "Marcus you take her to the Manor and explain, Alex when you go inside go find Germany and have him read it." Alex nodded

Entrance of the 'Manor'

Alex held on to the letter tightly and looked out the window of the car. "Is it really alright to come in the middle of the afternoon? Shouldn't we wait tell morning?" Alex was nervous. "It's fine also your mother would of threw us out if we didn't ,broken leg or not." Alex laughed at the thought of struggling to walk towards dad and throwing him out like it was nothing. "hey? What's so funny?" "Nothing dad." When Alex and reached a stone wall barrier a young man in a military outfit came up to them " Excuse me are yo- oh nevermind what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital with your wife?" "I just left and uumm" looked towards Alex. "Oh you brought the kid showing her the family bussiness eh?" "No she voluntered to take her mom's place until she's fit enough to work again." "…Might as well get used to it now before shes here forever." "WHAT!?" Alex shouted. "Nothing, nothing just come and follow me and I'll show you to the Manor.

End

Alex POV

Well it looks I'll be stuck here for a while 2 months that is and I'm not allowed to leave for the holiday's either that stinks *sighs* Man I wished mom told me she took care of the people version of the countries … What am I saying I wouldn't belive that…what did I get my self into?


End file.
